wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginny Wilkins
Ginny Wilkins is a resistance fighter and daughter of the renowned Captain Gerald Wilkins who appears in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus DLC The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins. Biography Ginny Wilkins is the daughter of United States Army Captain Gerald Wilkins and Henrietta. Her date of birth is unknown, but it's assumed Wilkins didn't know of Ginny as Henrietta raise Ginny during war time. Henrietta told Ginny that Gerald would spout about killing Nazis and continuing the job. After America lost the war to the Nazis, Ginny would become a resistance fighter and become skilled in engineering and mechanics. The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins In 1961, Gerald's best friend Clive Cross came to Ginny and told her Gerald was in Alaska trying to stop the Nazis from using the Sonnengewehr. Upon meeting her father, Cross killed the Nazis who had him at gunpoint and saved his life. Ginny hid her identity and said her name was Ginny Williams, and she would be his radio contact on the mission. Her interactions with Gerald show her strong distaste for Gerald's enthusiasm on killing Nazis, making the captain wonder who taught her manners. Destroying the first gun, Ginny asks the captain to check on Clive as they haven't heard from him. Gerald states that Clive works in the shadows and goes on a rant about how he wants the Nazis to know who killed him, but Ginny tells him to look for Cross and radios out, befuddling the captain. Ginny learned that Clive was Nazi spy and warned Gerald, whom just learned after he tried to kill him at the second gun base. Asking for Cross' location, Ginny informed that he was at the Super Cannon and was going to fire it at her. Cross threatens to kill Ginny if Gerald doesn't surrender, but the captain had planted a grenade inside the ammo, causing the Super Cannon base to crumble. Ginny caught up to Gerald after he executed Cross for his betrayal, asking was he ready to finish the mission. Responding on that he always was ready to kill Nazis, Ginny became disgusted and asked is it always about killing. Ginny revealed that she was his daughter and continued the mission to the sub where Wolfgang Schwarz was held. Before Gerald entered the sub, Ginny asked him to be careful as half of the Nazi army was down there. While her father fought Nazis in the sub, Ginny took out all satellites dishes in the area, stopping the sun gun. Informing her father who surrendered to Schwarz on shooting the gun at Ginny, Gerald killed the Nazi and returned to Ginny. The two reunite and Ginny tells him that make a good team as the two continued to fight against the Nazis. Personality Ginny has a strong moral compass, disliking her father's enthusiasm on killing and murdering Nazis. Despite her dislike of killing, she is seen armed with a weapon when saving her father at the end of Volume 1, implying she kills when it's only necessary or was holding one in case. Being tech heavy, she would joke with her father's lack of experience with technology, notably calling him out if the player shoots the missile without aiming it at the first gun. In addition, she would become foul-mouthed if angered, notably swearing at her father when he spouted on killing Nazis, or cursing Cross on his betrayal. Despite this, she cared for her father, asking him to be safe when going into the Nazi sub and hugged him after he killed Schwarz. Quotes Gallery Wilkins-Ginny-Clive.jpg Wilkins-Clive-Ginny-Files.jpg Untitled 1-1520953840.png Ginny-V3.png|Ginny telling her father to come back once he completes his mission. Wilkins-Reunite.jpg|Ginny reunites with her father at the end of Volume 3. Wilkins-End.jpg|Ginny and Gerald at the end. Trivia *Ginny bears some resemblance to her mother Henrietta as shown in the opening cutscene of Volume 3. Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The Freedom Chronicles Characters Category:Females